Mommy Kissin Santa Claus
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: "Well, geeze...couldn't you do it a little more quietly? I doubt the real Santa would ever be caught red-handed like this." NejiTen.


**Title:** Mommy Kissin' Santa Claus  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Santa OR any Christmas songs. I do, however, own _Naruto_. Stick that in your corn-cob pipe and smoke it.  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – For mommies and daddies – giggle – _kissing_.  
**Spoilers:** SANTA ISN'T REAL! (Naw, I'm just kiddin'...he totally is.)  
**Challenge: **Write a Christmas-themed drabble in 20 minutes or less. (ie, the amount of time it takes to bake a batch of sugar cookies.)

**Summary:** "Well, geeze...couldn't you do it a little more quietly? I doubt the real Santa would ever be caught red-handed like this." NejiTen.

For ode2sokka, a good friend and NejiTen/Christmas fanatic over on DeviantArt.

* * *

TenTen sat up in bed, her comforter falling from her shoulders and pooling around her expanded waistline. The blood pounding hard in her ears made it difficult to listen for the sound that had woken her in the first place, but the quiet house could conceal nothing.

CRASH!

Opening the drawer to her nightstand in a quick, fluid movement, TenTen reached in and withdrew her ANBU-issued kunai belt. She wouldn't be able to wrap it around her midsection like she had before her pregnancy, but she would make do; even in the family way, there was no way that the weapons' mistress couldn't deal with an intruder in her own house.

As she sneaked down the hall – her feet bare and silent on the hardwood floors – she rubbed her belly soothingly. The baby was squirming uncomfortably, almost as if aware that Mommy was throwing them into unknown danger. Willing her unborn son to be calm, TenTen pressed on toward the light at the end of the hall.

At the doorway, the weapons' mistress paused to withdraw three kunai. They glinted aggressively in the dim light flowing into the hallway from the den; TenTen imagined that they were as thirsty for action as she was. After one steadying breath, she leapt into the light and –

"_Freeze_!"

_Whish_! The kunai flew across the room, perfectly aimed at their target, and buried themselves into the opposite wall. Without pausing to be mystified at her imperfect aim, TenTen withdrew three more and raised them above her head to –

"Wait! Stop!" called a stern voice. Almost within the same instant, a set of fingers wrapped themselves around both of her wrists and bound her hands together behind her back. The kunai dropped uselessly to the floor in a clatter. "It's just me..."

"Neji?" TenTen identified, her eyes widening in shock as she beheld her beloved husband's scowling face. "What the hell are you doing out here? I thought you were a burglar!"

Clearly acknowledging that the danger was past, Neji released her hands. They immediately went to soothing the baby boy rolling around in her womb in a panic. "It's Christmas Eve," he reminded her.

"And you're playing Santa?" TenTen guessed. The light blush on his face affirmed her suspicions. "Well, geeze...couldn't you do it a little more quietly? I doubt the real Santa would ever be caught red-handed like this."

"There is no Santa," replied Neji sourly. TenTen could tell he'd be pouting about this fiasco into the morning.

Without even bothering to hold back her giggles, his dear wife leaned up to peck him softly on the cheek. "Of course not, dear...and Merry Christmas to you, too."

As TenTen leaned back, she caught a quick glimpse of Neji's face. In his expression was evidence of the smoldering heat that had gotten her into her present condition. Though she wouldn't have stopped him if she could, there was no time to react before he leaned down and achieved a more satisfying kiss from his rotund wife. "Merry Christmas, indeed."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Reggie's (ode2sokka) so dedicated to NejiTen that I feel her contests/events should be overwhelmingly successful. I'm doing my part, so get going on yours!

Please visit my DeviantArt account to see the illustration of this drabble.

_. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) . _

**PS: **This is a sequel to my earlier fic, "Christmas Calories." So...yeah. Still pregnant, lolz.


End file.
